


A Little Piece of You is Falling Away

by catbel



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Case 4: Wizard of Far East, Self-Destruction, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: Makoto knew he was being stubborn and falling into bad habits. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from pushing the others away.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 20
Kudos: 330





	A Little Piece of You is Falling Away

Their reunion had been pure chance. At least Makoto hoped so. A few members of Team Confidence all happened to be in Seoul in South Korea at the same time and had gathered at a bar in the bustling street market to catch up. Makoto listened as the others went on about their latest schemes, pulling another cigarette from the box tucked inside his floral shirt pocket. The shirt was reminiscent of Laurent’s style without appearing as gaudy. 

“Slow down. I thought you would have kicked that nasty habit by now.” Abbie scowled from across the table. The ashtray on the table practically overflowed from one person in particular. Shi-won and Kudo called out their orders for more drinks and food for the table, seeming unaware of Abbie and Makoto’s stare down. 

Makoto arched his brow, silently daring Abbie to stop him as he picked his lighter up off the table. He cupped his hand over his mouth as he lit the end of the cigarette and took a long drag, making sure he turned his head away from the group when he exhaled. “Guess it grew on me.” 

“You’re disgusting.” Abbie commented, pushing the freshly delivered meat skewers toward Makoto before turning her attention back to her food. 

The conversation flowed on, with Makoto mainly listening and saying a word here-or-there. Abbie had given up on glaring at Makoto, but he noticed Laurent glancing at him from time to time. He’d seen the blond smoke before and was curious why he also seemed bothered by Makoto’s nicotine habit. He never said a word when Laurent started the morning with a beer and this was no different. They all had their ways of coping. 

Just as Makoto smashed the butt of the cigarette out in the ashtray he felt a hand reaching into his shirt pocket, plucking out his last cigarette. 

“You don’t mind, do you Edamame?” Laurent asked, holding the stick between his fingers. Makoto did mind, but he could get more. Without a word he reached over and lit the cigarette for Laurent. He watched as Laurent brought the stick to his mouth with practiced ease, letting the cigarette lazily dangle between his lips. 

They all talked late into the night. Makoto was one of the first to leave. He had a meeting with a coffee vendor in the morning and needed to get some rest. He overheard Laurent excuse himself from the table but didn’t think anything of it until Makoto realized Laurent was following him. 

“What?” Makoto asked, annoyed that Laurent could never just come out and say what he wanted. 

“She’s right you know. Smoking really doesn’t suit you.” Laurent sauntered over to walk next to Makoto. “I wish you hadn’t picked it up when you worked for the Suzaku Group.” 

Makoto clicked his tongue. “So sorry I needed something to unwind while working for the yakuza. How about I just drink night and day?” 

“I’m here if you need to talk.” Laurent replied. “I’ve heard you’re working on expanding your coffee business. Surely smoking muddles your senses.” 

Makoto hated that Laurent was right. “There’s nothing to talk about. It happened. We all made it out alive.” He didn’t need Laurent to play therapist. Not when the conman spent years trying to get revenge. 

“We’re worried about you. Your father mentioned you stopped visiting him when you’re back home.” Laurent pressed.

Makoto stopped, his fists clenched at his sides. “If Oz is so fucking worried he can confront me about it. I’m not going back to that house.” 

“Are you jealous?” Oz was still fostering a few of the rescued children and honestly he would not be surprised if his father ended up having to adopt any that got too old for the system. 

At that question Makoto felt his last shred of self-control slip. He barked a bitter laugh. “As if I’d be jealous. My father made his choices. I didn’t need him growing up and I don’t need him now. Did he tell you why?” Makoto sneered, answering before Laurent could. “Last time I visited...one of the little girls cried when she saw me. Thought I’d come there to take her back for auction.” 

“She doesn’t understand what happened-"

“Bullshit!” snapped Makoto, spinning around so he faced Laurent directly. “Kids are smarter than you give them credit for. You wouldn’t understand, you weren’t there. That hellhole haunts me.” 

Makoto’s hand reached for his pocket only to come back empty. He cursed under his breath. He shouldn’t have given Laurent his last cigarette. 

"You know, sometimes I dream I’m back at the auction house.” Makoto muttered, unsure he had the resolve to admit it any louder. “Except it’s not a scam. That’s my life. I’ve even woken up confused when it’s my apartment and not that woman’s house.” 

Laurent placed his hand on Makoto’s shoulder before drawing him into an embrace. They stood together on the secluded side street, neither one of them speaking. Occasionally the sound of a car passing by or the distant murmur of those heading to one of the many street stalls for a late night snack replaced the lack of conversation. 

“I’ll always be there if you want to talk. We all are. You can’t keep going on like this.” Laurent placed his hands around Makoto’s waist and frowned. “You’ve lost weight.”

Makoto knew his constant smoking and coffee drinking habit had caused his already diminished appetite to cross the line of unhealthy. Some days he only had one meal, the caffeine and nicotine rush replacing the gnawing hunger in his stomach. He didn’t see the point in eating since food tasted like ash to him most days.

“I could come stay with you a bit. Cynthia has offered to let you stay with her and Kawin, too. You could find lots of good coffee in London. Maybe even look at setting up a shop there or in France.” Laurent suggested. 

“You talked to Cynthia?” Makoto asked. He’d been too afraid to intrude into Cynthia’s life since she adopted Kawin. The boy probably hated him like the rest of the children.

Laurent nodded. “She’s worried. She calls and you don’t answer.” 

“She has enough going on in her life without dealing with my problems.” Makoto knew he was being stubborn. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from pushing the others away. 

“Okay, then how about Abbie?” Laurent countered. “You two text. Staying with her could be fun.”

“I just want to be alone!” Makoto hissed, shoving Laurent away from him. 

Laurent’s arm shot out, his hand gripping Makoto’s wrist. “I don't think you should be alone right now.”

Makoto tried to pull away, only for Laurent to tighten his grip. “I don’t care what you think! Let go of me!” 

“Let me take you back to your hotel. We can figure out something in the morning.” Laurent’s tone enraged Makoto even more. How dare Laurent patronize him as if he were a child throwing a tantrum. He surged forward, his hand balled into a fist as he struck Laurent in the chest. Through it all, Laurent’s grip remained firm until Makoto tired himself out and leaned against Laurent’s taller frame. 

“You’re such a bastard.” Makoto sobbed, hating himself even more for allowing his emotions to get the better of him.

“I know.” replied Laurent easily, his retort without any mirth. “I hope one day you can forgive me.”

Makoto chuckled at the idea of forgiveness. He thought he’d forgiven himself for his past misdeeds and yet he couldn’t seem to shake them all. “I only booked a single bed.”

Laurent smirked and rested his chin atop Makoto’s head. “Is that an invitation or a statement?”

Makoto snorted, pushing Laurent away from him. “It’s about to become a statement if you don’t stop being an asshole.” 

“But you love my-"

“Sleep on the floor!” Makoto lifted his hand, holding his middle finger up in the air while he walked away. 

Just one night, Makoto told himself. He’d let Laurent distract him from his own self-loathing. Maybe he’d even mention it to Oz next time they saw each other just to piss his father off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back now that Case 4 finally aired worldwide! Hope you enjoyed this angsty one shot. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
